The Wolf Cult
by SimonPreodrean
Summary: Someday Finn and Jake found a man, praying for the wolf in the forest. When they found out him doing terrible things, what will the two do? Include OCs. Don't know if I should add any shipping. Rated M to be sure.
1. 1 The Wolf

**Author's pre-story word: Hello, readers and welcome to my first ever story! Judge me as hard as possible.**

**A little prologue here:**

**Finn and Jake were walking throughout the forest, when they saw a man praying near the dead wolf. **

**Well, the story BEGINS!**

* * *

"...bro, what have you been doing lately? I haven't been in anti-evil patrol with you for ages!" - The yellow dog, Jake, asked. He and Finn were in anti-evil patrol through the forest near their house. Sometimes robbers, or even murderers were hiding there, so it was necessary to watch for this forest.

"I was on a mission PB gave me. This one was long and boring, duh." - Finn answered.

While they were walking through the forrest, looking in every bush for hiding lawbreaker, they heard loud whispering. Finn looked there, then at Jake. They quietly went to the source of the whispering to the the tall man in a white robe with something written on the collar and sleeves. The man was in front of a dying wolf, who was whining.

Suddenly Finn stepped on a branch, which cracked. The man turned around and saw the adventurers.

That's how the man looked:

He was very tall, at least 1 meter and 85 centimeters, had a long white hair and different eyes. The left one was green, right one was blue.

"Who the hell are you?!" - asked the man loud. "You've interrupted The Ritual! Now the wolf will die in misery!" Then he said in a much more darker tone: "Now run, or you'll be the food for the creatures of night."

So Finn and Jake ran away from a man. They were running until they were in their house with locked doors.

"Holy cow, what an insane man!" - Jake said. "Who do you think he was?"

"I have no idea, bro. But the word "ritual" makes me think he is some kind of insane cultists, living in a dark forest not so far from here. But I don't know anyone, who is doing rituals with wolves. We should better ask Bubblegum. She knows everything, she will help us." - said Finn. Then he and his brother went to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

A little time later, in the Candy Castle.

"...so, cultists, making rituals with the wolves? Interesting, I've never heard of any cultist doing thing like that. But I have a book with all cultists before and after the Great Mushroom War. But, how he looked like?" - PB asked, walking with Finn and Jake to the library.

"He looked like human before the war. He worn a white robe with something written on his collar and sleeves." — Finn said.

"Well, I've read about them a few years ago, but I don't clearly remember. Let's look in this book!" — PB said, pulling out the old book. It's title was "Religions and Cults."

"Wolf, wolf... Nothing!" — PB said frustrated. "But I know someone who definitely know everything about wolves!"

"Marceline?" — Finn asked.

"Yes! Let's go to her place and find out about wolf worshippers as much as we can!" — PB said.

* * *

Some time later.

"Hey Marceline, are you home?" — Finn shouted. Marceline answered, and the company entered her house. Marceline was eating a bowl of strawberries, flying above her red couch.

"Hey, guys. What's the matter? I see you're gonna ask somethn serious, right?" — She asked. Finn told her the story of a man in the forest.

"Well, I know something about him. But I can't believe he's alive! Last time I've seen him dying with a knife in the chest." — Marceline said. "So, listen..."

* * *

Eight centuries ago. The Mushroom War ended, but the world hasn't transformated into Land of Ooo yet.

Young Marceline and Simon were walking through the forest, when they saw strange people in robes. Most of them wore grey ones, while one of them, the head of them, wore white one with something written on collar and sleeves. They were walking straight to Marceline and Simon, while they were hiding in a bush.

"Come out, we know you are there. You've crossed the territory of Wolves! You cannot be here, so pray or be the prey!" — The Head said loud. "Prepare to be burried!"

Marceline and Simon quickly ran from their positions. They've heard gunshots from behind. Some of the men pulled pistols out of their robes. The Head just watched.

"You can't ran away! If you won't stop, we will call wolves, so you will be eaten alive! Do you want to be food? I think you prefer dying by bullet, not by beast!" — The Head said loud.

Simon took his crown and prepared to put it on his white head, but young Marceline stopped him.

"Don't wear it, I will lose you!" — Marceline cried.

"I have no choice, my dear. Otherwise, we'll both get killed." — Simon said. "Don't matter if they're lying about wolves. Even if they not, it will be to late. So run. If I will not go insane, I'll find you. Keep moving south!" Simon added, then kissed Marceline's forehead and put on his crown. "RUN!" — Simon shouted, so Marceline ran.

She ran to the nearest hill. She could see the battle down below without being seen herself.

Simon created Ice Sword and Ice Knife out of nowhere. Three men were already lying dead, while the last grey and white stood with guns. Simon shot an Ice Bolt, so the last gray man was killed. The Head was still alive.

"Even if you killed my men, you won't get out of here alive!" — The Head shouted. He pulled a long white sword out of his robe, then hid the gun. He and Simon were fighting hard. They both were trained well, so there was not a single cut on anyone's body. Sparks were flying around, clashes could be heard clearly.

Suddenly, the man pulled out pistol and shot. He shot right into Simon's heart. He staggered, then leaped and stabbed the heart of The Head, then they both fell. Simon evaporated, living Ice Sword on the ground and a knife in the man's body.

* * *

"...so I thought Simon was dead, until I saw Ice Kingdom creation. Then I found out that Simon became the Ice King..." — Marceline ended her story.

"Marceline, what was written on The Head's robe?" — Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Nothing interesting. You've came here only to ask me this question? Do you know haow hard it was for me to accept, that I can no longer see Simon again?! Please, get out of my house..." — Marceline said, threw a piece of paper to PB, then went up to her room. Some minutes after sobbing could be heard.

PB, Finn and Jake left the house. Bubblegum went back to her Castle, while Finn and Jake went home.

* * *

Half an hour later, at the Tree House.

"Jake, I think we pissed her of..." — Finn said, frustrated.

"Nah, she'll get over it. Bad memories is always hard to accept." — said Jake. "But let's look what's written on the piece of paper."

Finn pulled out paper out of his backpack, and they looked it.

_Et gloriam meam in lupum  
Non tradent in lupum  
Et luna in sanguinem, et resurgere_

"What is this?" — Finn asked. "That's the only thing we found, getting Marceline angry at us? What's the translation of this?"

"It seems, it something latin." — Jake said. "Of jeeze, what a nasty overreligious words! "Hail to the wolf, Don't betray the wolf, The bloody moon will rise again." That's shit!"

"Maybe we should better go sleep, Jake. Tomorrow we should visit and apologize for what we made Marceline say, then kill this monster, who turned a good man into crazy Ice King!"

"You're right, homie. Good night, Finn!" — Jake said and went to his wardrobe bed.

**Author's after-chapter words: So, people, do you like the beggining of my story? Shall I continue it?**

**And thanks to good Heavy Metal group "Powerwolf," expecially to the album "Lupus Dei," which gave me inspiration!**


	2. 2 The Swordmaster

**Author's pre-chapter note:  
I forgot to add a disclaimer. So here it is: I don't own anything besides my OCs.**

* * *

The next day, morning.

Finn woke up, with Jake still asleep. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his teeth. Then Finn took of his pajamas and put on his usual outfit.

A few time later he was on the way to Marceline's house. The sun haven't risen yet, but it was already bright enough.

When Finn was near Marceline's house ready to knock a door, he heard scream from upstairs. Finn quickly pushed the door and ran to the second floor.

He saw that man, who pushed the knife to Marceline's heart, but unsuccessful, because she was holding his hand. Finn quickly ran to the man and kicked him, sending him flying right through the window to the outside, breaking it in a process. Finn jumped through the window to his enemy, who had already got up and ready for the fight.

Finn reached the surface, rolled and then got up, and made his grass sword ready for battle.

"Well, who can I see... Have I seen you before? Are you that child I saw in the woods?" — asked the man.

"I am not a child, and I am going to kick your butt, you crazy man!"

"I don't think you'll be able to even touch me with your sword. Don't you know I was practicing my sword skills for more than fifteen times more than years of your existence?"

And the fight has begun. And the man was right, his sword fighting skills were nearly perfect. He deflected every Finn's attack ,every his blow. While the man hasn't had any wounds, Finn was all bleeding. The fight didn't last long. It was boring for the man, so he simply kicked Finn down on the ground, then broke his right arm, stomping on it. Finn cried violently, while the man was only watching, standing near.

"As you can see, you've lost. You better train more if you want to defeat me and my Wolf Cult. See you in... Two hundred years, I guess. It's too boring for me to kill you, while you're lying here, helpless. And of course now I can kill your... Girlfriend?.. Whatever she is to you, but the next time you'll cross my road, I will feed you and your friends to my black wolf alive. I warned you, child" — the man said, then turned into a white smoke-like thing and disappeared.

* * *

A day later, at the Candy Hospital.

Finn woke up and saw his broken arm, which was already bandaged. Jake was standing near. When Finn opened his eyes, Jake asked:

"Hey Finn... Bro, how are you?"

"Hello Jake. My arm hurts a little, but I'm okay. And I need to kick that man's butt!" — Finn answered.

"Whoa-whoa, Finn, not sow fast! You need to get your arm healed, otherwise that will hurt. A LOT!"

"So bring cyclops' tears! You know where are they in Tree House, Jake. Look under my bed." — Finn said. Jake simply nodded, then headed to the Tree House. Half an hour later he was already searching under Finn's bad for cyclops' tears._ 'Damn, where are they? How long have Finn been pushing all the rubbish here?! Oh, here you go...'_ — Jake thought, pulling a small bottle of healing tears under a black sock. Then he went back to Candy Hospital and gave Finn the tears.

When his arm healed, Finn unbandaged himself and got out of hospital bed.

"Yeah, can't wait 'till I kick his butt!" — Finn said.

"No, Finn! You need to train how to be better with your sword!" — Jake said, throwing up hands.

"But who can train me? I don't know anyone who can train me better, then I did myself."

"Finn, I know someone. Do you remember who defeated this man centuries ago?"

"Ice King? I don't think he will teach me, and I think he totally forgot how to use swords."

"Finn, when you've learnt something to do, you'll never forget. So go to IK. I can't go with you know, so Marceline will, I think. It's dangerous for you and her to stay alone this time. I will be here, 'cause I have some important deals to deal with. Good luck." — Jake said and Finn went to Marceline's house...

* * *

"...So, you think that Ice King can help you to learn some moves with sword? I don't think he's able to teach anyone now." — Marceline said, floating above her chair.

"Why not try? We lose nothing, but if it is successful we will learn low to defend against that man. And don't you need some practice with your axe-bass?" — Finn asked.

"I think you're right, Finn. Let's go to the Ice Kingdom!

Five minutes later they were already there, visiting the Ice King in his castle.

"Finn, Marceline, you really want me to teach you how to fight with sword and axe? I don't know much about this stuff, but I'll try to remember." — The Ice King said and formed the Ice Sword out of nowhere.

"So, look. This move is a "fake cross." It was used, it is and it will be. It's simple - all you have to do is to cross the air from up to down, but then quickly change position of sword, cutting from right to the left..." — Ice King was speaking as showing the move. During the long lesson Finn and Marceline have learned many moves, which the Ice King showed them. Then they both nearly won Ice King in a fake fight, but he managed to kick Marceline's axe out of her hands and knock out Finn.

"Oh sorry Finn. It will hurt a little tomorrow, but don't worry - everything will be okay." — The Ice King said, apologizing.

"IK, you don't need to apologize. When you are trained you can always get hit, knocked out and so on. I'm okay. So, let's train tomorrow then?" — Finn asked and everyone agreed. Finn and Marceline went to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"So Finn, did you like how the Ice King trained us? I think now I am more good at fightings than before. Of course it hurts a little, but I'm fine and ready to learn new moves!" — Marceline said, flying among with Finn.

"I totally agree! I never knew IK was that good at sword fightings, but he is amazing at this! But what will we do with that man who's totally gonna attack us again?" — Finn asked.

"For now I think we both should stay at Candy Kingdom and never be alone. Two heads are more than one, right?"

"Yeah, if they're not cut off." — Finn said as they both laughed.

* * *

As Finn and Marceline walked to the Candy Kingdom, the man was watching them from the distance. _'You'll both the my might, the hatred of a real wolf! Your skills nor friends can help you now. So, bewa-are...'_ — the man thought, then turned into white smoke and disappeared in the sun.


End file.
